Wild Orchard
by Thymelady
Summary: Guy sees Marian among apple blossom. Written for the GuyxMarian Love Fest 2010 over at Livejournal. Utterly romantic, probably AU but very wish-fulfilling.


Written for the GuyxMarian Love Fest 2010 over at Livejournal. PG and utterly romantic. Set in S1 and S2. Mild spoilers.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood 2006 belongs to BBC and Tiger Aspect. I own nothing, no money being made, no copyright infringement intended.

**Wild Orchard**

Marian had walked among the apple trees growing in the wild orchard on the border between Knighton and Locksley lands that fateful time in Spring when Guy wanted all and thought he could have it. Blossom was everywhere, raining around her, making her a white vision that flickered in the bright sunshine, and when she released her long hair and let it flow freely, Guy turned around and grabbed a branch with both his hands. His strong emotions stunned him a little; she was more dear to him than he liked to admit. He desired her with frightening intensity. It was good that she had not observed him.

He stood there for a while, hidden in the shrubbery and fighting to regain normal breath. When he turned around, Marian was gone. Curiously looking around and wondering if she had seen him, he strode forward. If nothing else, he would be where she had been, see what she had seen, feel the fragrant blossom in his own nostrils. He stopped abruptly - she was laying in the high grass right before his feet. Her eyes were closed and slow, steady breathing made her bosom heave slowly. She smiled slightly in her sleep.

He sank down on one of his knees and removed his gloves. White blossom landed in her hair and even on his black arm in stark contrast. A single petal landed on her upturned nose. It probably tickled and her hand made a move towards her face. Guy froze and feared that she would wake up and see him, but her hand fell back. A long strand of her hair was lifted by a slight breeze, it landed on her face instead. Guy carefully removed it and she sighed with contentment. He stayed by her side for a long while, letting his eyes take in every detail of her appearance. Then he slowly rose, feeling somewhat foolish. Walking back to Locksley, he wished he had dared to kiss her.

Two years later, he found Marian on the same spot. Her hair was long again and she had returned to him on his birthday. After her father's death she was not a prisoner any more. No-one knew what she was, under whose protection she stood and she did not seem to mind. She did not seem to mind about anything that others minded.

The feelings from two years back had seemed so simple and innocent, still dozing as she had been. His wish to protect her was even greater now, but it was also mingled with a vehement feeling of possession. It grew stronger despite its futility, as Guy noticed how much she fought for freedom; her own freedom. She wanted to fly freely, like the strands of her hair and the petals from the apple blossom. But the strands on her hair was a part of her body, like she was a part of him. And the blossom of the tree carried fruit, as his love for her had matured and now cried for completion. Apple blossom time could not last forever.

Seeing her there, her hair once again flowing in a rain of blossom, awoke a jarring hunger in him. He descended his horse and walked to her with determination. She turned around, surprised, and he saw her smiling and then gaping just as he desperately grabbed her and locked her into his embrace. He felt her stiffen but he craved her lips – and she opened up to him and slowly let her arms encircle his neck. He kissed her forcefully and she responded; moulding her body to his and cradling his head. With all his might did he want her to wake up, to understand, to kiss her conscious of his reality. It could have been Autumn before he let her go and he did let her go, slowly. He retreated and turned back to his horse. He still wanted all, but he had been forced to learn that what he took was never his.

Guy endured loneliness for two days in Locksley, but Marian did not come. On the third day, he went to the wild orchard again; despondent but still in need of that bittersweet feeling. He neared the trees warily. Then he saw her there, smiling to him and waiting with hair flowing. She had come to him freely.

~fin~


End file.
